


Wild

by Esselle



Series: Heart of the Jungle [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "I'll stop teasing if you help me with something," Hinata said."With what?" Tobio asked.Hinata pointed at his hair. "Can you…" '--Long hair can be a handful.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the jungle a bit sooner than expected! Got a bunch of asks about Hinata also growing his hair out and since [RC](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) and I had been talking about it already, it seemed like a waste for us not to do anything... :')
> 
> The title for this in docs was "gross domestic jungle fluff" so don't say we didn't warn you

The jungle was a magnificent place, filled with wonders the likes of which Hinata never could have imagined. The year he'd spent expecting to leave it had been tempered by reservations, by his reluctance to truly fall in love, both with the trees, and with Tobio. But now that he'd been freed of those worries, he found that the world had opened up around him, to finally let him see its true self.

Hinata fell, deeper and deeper. He ran as wild as his new home.

For all its natural beauty, however, there were still some things to which he was growing accustomed. One aspect of jungle life constantly made itself known, as he swung through the trees, the ground blurring past far, far below him. He reached out to grab the next vine, and his hair billowed straight into his eyes and mouth. He spluttered, blinded, shaking his head vigorously.

Hinata had never had long hair in his life, but it had grown so now, past his chin and a little over his shoulders. He could shear it off with a particularly sharp rock, but still hadn't gotten around to it. If he was being completely honest with himself, he'd ended up holding off, after it had become apparent that Tobio certainly didn't mind it long, judging by how often his hands strayed to touching it, fingers tangling and stroking and brushing.

He'd also developed a tendency to pull on it, just a little on the side of _too hard_ whenever their touches strayed past innocent, into territory that was decidedly more… instinctual. Pulled harder, the longer Hinata teased him, kept him on edge.

So Hinata hadn't cut it _yet_ , but the difficulty in this was that it wound up in his face more often than it stayed out of it. His hair wasn't long enough yet to pull back as securely as Tobio's, so the soft strands always came loose, falling out of little ponytails and half buns if he so much as turned his head, much to his annoyance, though Tobio seemed to enjoy it.

Recently, they'd thought of another way to secure it that so far seemed to be working. But Tobio was much better at it than Hinata was, and so, Hinata was on the lookout for him.

At that moment he was alone, but at that time of day, with the sun still shining, diffused by the slightest hint of rain, Tobio would be in the treehouse.

Hinata swung onto the thick tree branch that supported their home, ran along it to hoist himself through one of the treehouse windows, blinking rain mist from his eyelashes. He smiled at the sight before him.

"And there you are," he said quietly, walking through the shafts of sunlight on the wooden floor, careful to keep his footsteps light and quiet.

Tobio lay on the bed of furs, fast asleep, limbs sprawled haphazardly. Hinata wondered if he'd fallen asleep before, or after the big spotted cat with the crooked tail had climbed on top of him.

Hizumi, as Tobio had nicknamed her, was far past the appropriate size for falling asleep on humans now that she'd grown. Her paws were as big as Hinata's hands, and she no longer fit on Tobio's chest, but had sprawled halfway on top of him, her huge head tucked under his chin the way she'd done since she was a cub. She rarely tried to sleep on top of Hinata anymore, because he ended up unable to breathe—but somehow, she seemed to realize that Tobio could still bear her weight comfortably and liked to take advantage of that fact. She would probably outgrow even that privilege, soon.  

One of her ears flicked as Hinata approached, the end of her tail twitching. But she relaxed again when he smoothed a hand over her side.

"Did you come up here to keep him company?" he murmured fondly. Unlike her mother, Hizumi had become attached to Tobio right away, and had managed the impressive feat of climbing the treehouse trunk from a young age just to see the dark-haired man. It hadn't taken long for Tobio to warm up to her, either.

Tobio shifted in his sleep, and Hinata's gaze was drawn to his hand as it twitched open slightly, and a bright flash of color caught his eye. Something vividly purple peeked out through Tobio's fingers, and Hinata slipped his own into the other man's hand to open it all the way, revealing the large flower resting in his palm.

Hinata caught his breath, feeling his stomach tumble pleasantly. It wasn't that he hadn't grown used to the gesture, yet—Tobio had never stopped picking flowers to give him, when he saw one he particularly liked. It was the fact that he still did it, so many months after they'd met. The fact that he still wanted to share those things with Hinata made Hinata warm from the inside out.

He scooped the flower gently from Tobio's fingers, but the other man was finally rousing. His eyes fluttered open, focusing dreamily on Hinata, as Hinata combed his fingers through his own slightly damp hair, to tuck the stem of the flower behind his ear, securing it safely. He smiled down at Tobio, at the almost wrinkle of his forehead, the heaviness he was blinking from his eyes, the way his lips parted, soft and expectant.  

"Am I awake?" Tobio mumbled.

"Seems that way," Hinata said, laughing softly. "You're not sure?"

Tobio shook his head. "Was dreaming about you. Maybe I still am."

Hinata bit his lip, but his smile still escaped, as he leaned down. "Does it matter?"

He pressed his lips to Tobio's, light and brief, pulling away playfully when Tobio picked his head up to try and deepen the kiss.

"I'm awake," Tobio said. "Dream Hinata doesn't tease."

Hinata grinned. "He doesn't?"

Tobio squinted at him. "Not as often…"

"I'll stop teasing if you help me with something," Hinata said.

"With what?"

Hinata pointed at his hair. "Can you…"

Tobio nodded—but when he shifted, the movement jostled Hizumi. She huffed loudly and Tobio's expression turned remorseful.

"Can't move," he said. "Cat on me."

Hinata rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine."

"She's sleeping," Tobio protested.

"Are you married to me, or the jaguar?" Hinata asked in disbelief. When Tobio continued to stare at him, eyes wide and imploring, he sighed. "Okay, okay—remember when you didn't want to get a cat, by the way?"

"Idea," Tobio said. He reached behind his own head, to pull his hair loose from the band he'd tied it back with. "Come back down."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna tangle it."

"Won't. I'm good at this," Tobio said. "Come, Hinata. Closer." His lips quirked, as Hinata obliged, bending back down. "Closer."

Hinata leaned, until his hair had fallen like a fiery curtain all around them, closing the two of them in with the sunlight outside sifting through the orange strands. Tobio brushed his lips against Hinata's cheek, before bumping the tips of their noses together.

"Too close?" Hinata breathed.

"Not close enough," Tobio replied. So Hinata kissed him.

Tobio hummed in approval, teeth grazing just barely at Hinata's bottom lip in the slightest tug, before he smoothed his tongue over the spot, warm and wet. Hinata responded in kind, opening to let him in, hands held together in his lap for lack of anywhere else to put them without waking the jaguar. He squeezed them together as Tobio explored his mouth lazily, sending soft tremors shivering up his spine as he flicked his tongue against Hinata's… teasing.

At the same time, he slid his hands into Hinata's hair, but his fingers didn't pull. Instead, they worked deftly, separating out sections of Hinata's hair, not faltering despite the fact that he was working by touch alone. Tobio worked down one side, and then the other, before pulling each section back behind Hinata's head and tying them together with the band he'd been wearing in his own dark hair.

He pressed one last soft kiss to Hinata's lips, before saying, "Let me see?"

Hinata sat back. He raised a hand to feel the braids woven through his hair, keeping it back off his face, though it still fell loose over his shoulders. Tobio reached up to tuck a stray strand behind his ear.

"Looks nice," he said. "Told you I'm good at this."

Hinata leaned in to kiss him again. "You're not _terrible_ at it."

Hizumi chose that moment to wake. She twisted her head to run a rough, pebbly tongue against the underside of Hinata's chin, before rolling off of Tobio's chest, shaking out her back legs.

"Of course, she moves now," Hinata sighed.

"Good timing," Tobio said.

"How is that _good_ timing?" Hinata asked him, and then yelped, as Tobio grabbed him around the waist, pulling Hinata down on top of him.

"Now it's your turn," Tobio told him, settling back contentedly onto the furs.

"Oh," Hinata said, giggling as Tobio mouthed at the tip of one of his ears, newly uncovered by his hairstyle.

"Do you like it?" Tobio asked him.

"Mmhm," Hinata said. "Thanks."

"You promised you'd stop teasing if I helped you," Tobio reminded him.

Hinata nodded, leaning back in for another kiss, feeling Tobio shift under him as he trailed his hands lower. "I did."

"I helped you."

"You did."  

"Stop teasing," Tobio whispered, and this time, the hand in Hinata's hair pulled a little bit, tugged a little bit too hard.

Hinata decided he liked his hair long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The full view of that beautiful Hinata art can be seen [here](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/160022809954/so-reallycorking-and-i-actually-talked-about)!


End file.
